NARUTO NEX GEN
by copper123
Summary: After the war Naruto and Sakura Married and three years later had a son Tomka. even in this peace is still unrest the Akatsuki still wonder in the shadows and the next generation of ninja will have to stop this new threat.
1. PROLOG

NARUTO NEX GEN

Prolog

It is 18 years after the events of the fourth shinobi war. Sakura and Naruto married directly after the end of the war. they had a son Tomka who looks and acts just like his father but his eyes are hazel. He and the others in his team, team 21 are all in the last stage of the chunin exam.

Renji the son of Shikamaru and Temari is a talented ninja and Tomkas friend. He fights in combination of his parents . he is very laid back compared to tomkas hyperness. His hair is dark dirty blonde and his eyes are blue.

Sorua the daughter of Neji and Tenten. A Very kind fun loving girl who can be a bit of a ditz . she poses monstrous strength that not even Tomka can match. She has dark brunette hair and her eyes are dark brown.

Lets is how the next generation fairs in an even more violent world.


	2. Ch1 NINE TAIL

CH.1 NINE TAIL

**( hi guys this chapter and chapter2 are set when tomka and team 21 were 12 during the chunin exam so tell me if that is a good idea please review. **

" Naruto, hon we are going to be late to the exam Tomka's match is in 1 hour.' Pout the pink hair medical-nin as she stroked her hair thinking about her 12 year old son finally becoming a Chunin.

" right here dear ." Replied Naruto as he pulled on his flak jacket .

" Mommy is Tomka going to win?" Asked the three year old daughter , Tomka's younger sister. She was chewing on her thumb.

" sure he is no doubt about it Hircha.' Answered Naruto rubbing the small girls head. " hey Sakura aren't we supposed to be going? 'Questioned Naruto as Sakura looked at her watch.

" Crab you idiot we are going to be late move your ass." Exclaimed Sakura as she kicked Hollu and Naruto sending them flying and then following.

They tree hopped for about 20 minutes through town until they came to the arena. It hadn't changed since when they had taken their exams. The exams this year were in their final stage just three fights to go and Tomka was first out of his team to go.

As they took their seats they found Shikamaru and Temari sitting together watching as the last of the ninjas fighting today took to the arena floor. " hey Temari how is Renji?" Asked Sakura as they all sat down .

" He is good clam as ever .' Answered Temari as the contestants took to the arena. One was near spitting image of Naruto but had darker hair and he was wearing a short sleeve verison of his jacket before the war and two kukri sheaths hung from his pants. they was a gift from Gara.

The other was form the sand village and had on desert gear.

" you know he looks like you Naruto. "Said a familiar voice form form behind.

" Kakashi sensei. " Sakura and Naruto exclaimed together looking at their friend and teacher.

" you know what he does." Agreed Shikamaru nodding his head .

Down on the arena floor the tow contestants looked at each other with the thought that you're going down. " good luck." Said The dark blonde son of Naruto.

" I don't luck form the likes of you nine- tail bastard. "cursed the opponent as he took a stance.

" whatever you don't have to curse me just because of something I can't control.' Teased Tomka as he took his stance.

" Are you both ready?" Asked the proctor ,both ninjas nodded ." begin. "Yelled the proctor throwing his hand to the sky .

Tomka pulled out three shuriken and threw them at the other ninja whose name he had finally figured out, Heeru. Herru deflected them and did a series of hand sings.

" sand bullet ." muttered Heeru as he shot a slab of sand at Tomka. Tomka dodged it and drew two kunai. He charged Herru while creating two shadow clones . the two clones attacked first ,both down in less than ten seconds . Tomka rushed in and planted a kunai in Heeru's shoulder. Heeru's body dissolved into sand as Tomka soar through.

" Damn it where is he?" Wondered Tomka as Heeru popped up behind him throwing needles . Tomak umped avoiding the needles and drop kicked Heeru his face smiling . Heeru's body again dissolved into sand.

" now I know how this idiot made it to the finals without cheating.'' Remarked Tomka as he drew two kunai.

" hey I didn't cheat!" Yelled a hidden Heeru exposing himself by jumping out of the bush he has hiding .

" Good night!" Screamed Tomka throwing a kunai but when it hit all there was , was sand.

" you know you aren't that impressive and will never be like your dad. 'hissed Heeru in Tomka's ear , a knife at his throat.

" You know what, you just crossed the line." Said Tomka as he started to glow with charka. Tomka flipped backward ,kicking heeru causing his mouth to bleed.

" Sand bullet!" Screamed Heeru as Tomka landed sending a column of sand flying. Tomka did a series of hand seals and disappeared .

" where did he go? "Questioned heeru mentally as he realized that he was behind him.

" lightning jutsu phantom strike." Uttered Tomka as he stabbed heeru in the back. Blood ran slowly down heeru's back.

" Sand tomb!'' Screamed Heeru as tomka's arms and legs were encased in sand. " you think you are so clever don't you but now you will die." Hissed Heeru as Tomka went puff and was replaced by a metal piped with an explosive tag on it. "Crap." Cursed Heeru as the pipe detonated.

" Yes that wasn't planned but it worked so now you are down!"Yelled Tomka as two clones started to work their hands around tomka's hand. They created a glowing ball of chakra in Tomka's hand. "LIGHTNING RASENGAN!" Screamed Tomka as he charged heeru with an electrically charged ball of chakra.

" NO!" Screamed Heeru frantically throwing three kunai with tags . all three hit and exploded causing blood to spurt form his shoulder , left thy , and right side . Tomka keep on charging at Heeru . he planted his foot about two feet form Heeru and slammed the rasengan into Heeru .

The explosion covered the whole arena , sending dust into the stands .shinobi jumped into the dust cloud to control the situation.

" man what a drag.' Complained shikamaru as the dust cleared. Tomka was still standing ,barely. He was holding his shoulder and all his wounds were oozing pretty quickly. Tomka weak form the sudden blood lose collapsed to his knees as a girl and boy ran out of the prep room for the battles .

The girl looked like Rin form kakashi's original team but her apron was like sakura's. The boy was a spitting image of shikamaru but his features were lighter and he carried a fuma shuriken with a handle in the hole.

Heeru ,who's body was laying smoking in a crater.

" tomka hold still , We're going to get you out of here ." said the girl trying to comfort tomka as the boy pulled tomka on to his shoulder.

" Renji I'm fine let me go he probably will just become sand." Groaned tomka as he tried to get off Renjis shoulder.

" shut up you're being a drag , besides I see blood he is out tomka." Replied Renji as multiple sand clones popped up .

"ya Renji I thought you said he was out." Mocked tomka coughing up blood.

" Sorua take tomka I think I know what is going on." Ordered Renji as he handed Tomka to Sorua . she placed his none injured shoulder on her shoulder and held him there.

" and that would be what ?" asked Sorua annoyed at the fact the they were trapped with a bleeding teammate in her arms about to bleed to death.

" this idiots nervous system was shorted out by Tomka here and his lightening so his chakra control has gone on a rampage . so that is what has become these strange acting clones and they seem to be multiplying. Man this is a drag ( sign)." Answered Renji complaining about the effort was going to have to use.

Back in the stand panic was starting to spread. " Sakura go and get tomka out of there , I'll take the clones." Said Naruto as he hopped out into the air to the arena floor.

" I guess no talking about a plan oh well, Kakashi watch Hircha."Said Sakura following Naruto. Both Kakakshi looked at each other with a questionive look.

On the arena floor the clones were staggering toward the group. " Sorua I told you to get him out of here!" Exclaimed renji remaining calm all the while but starting to be a little on edge. Suddently clones started to dissolve into sand but then reform.

" Crap I thought that would work." Said Naruto as he landed explosive tagged kunai detonated but had the same result.

" Tomka hold on dear stay awake for us." Commanded Sakura as she got Sorua to lay him down. His breathing had reduced to pain filled gasp and heavy rasping.

" Renji do as little as possible still have a match later and you need to win. "ordered naruto dissolving more clones.

" copy but I think we may just have this as our test." Replied Renji pulling his fuma shuriken out and flipping it into the fully out position . He did series of hand seal and the fuma shuriken started to spin like a fan blade. " whirlwind." Said Renji as a tornado plowed down the clone but hey still reappeared .

" this is not working guys and Tomka isn't looking good to much blood loss. Stated Sorua as she tried to help Sakura stabilized tomka.

" man this is a drag." Pouted Renji as he hunkered down in a crouched position.. "SHADOW CYCLONE!" Screamed Renji as his shadow spread out over one half that none but clones were in. a cyclone ripped throught them and they just reappeared .

" don't get up you idiot. "Exclaimed Sakura as Tomka bleeding from his wounds and his mouth. His body started glow and take the shape of a desert fox of tan-gold energy.

" tomka don't do it ! "Cried naruto lounging at his so n as Tomka's features become more and more canine.

Tomka's body was enveloped in chakra like Naruto's one tail mode. He screamed into the air , shaking the arena. " Tomka stop." cried skaura as tomka in his current form wen t on a ramage in the arena.

The scene disappears and tomka is laying in his bed at the apartment him and the rest of team 21 share. His eye clouded form just waking up. " man that was some dream."


End file.
